Vieillir
by Juju10110
Summary: Une fic tres courte sur la vieillesse, la maladie d'Alzheimer, et la fin de vie. Deathfic forcement.


Rating : j'ai mis K+ parceque je parle de la mort sinon je pense que ça convient à tout les ages.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous à JKR

Bonjour à tous ! Je préviens le blabla risque d'être long... En fait c'est surtout pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette fic. Il n'est pas obligatoire de lire mon blabla pour comprendre. Sachez juste avant de lire, que cette fic parle de la maladie d'Alzheimer, de la fin de vie, de l'altération de l'état de santé d'une personne. Voila.

C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre, normalement je préfère les bonnes vielles histoires d'amour mais bon. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête... En fait je me suis beaucoup inspiré de mon travail (je suis infirmière en secteur public). Il m'arrive de prendre en soins des patients atteint de troubles cognitifs (Alzheimer ou non, ici j'ai choisis de parler de cette première par simplicité et parce que je pense que ça parle à tout le monde). Il m'arrive aussi de prendre en soins des patients en fin de vie. Parfois des patients qui sont dans les deux situations. Et j'ai eu envie d'en parler. Bien évidement il s'agit de mon ressentit, de ma vision des choses, rien à voir avec une histoire réelle. Donc bref, voila ce que ca donne, je me suis plus concentré sur les sentiments d'un personnage, vous verrez vite lequel, plutôt que sur des détails de descriptions (moi qui y accorde tellement d'importance habituellement...).

Voila j'espère que vous apprécierez, qui que vous soyez, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis !

 **Vieillir...**

Le bureau a beau se trouver en plein cœur de Sainte Mangouste, ses murs jaunes clairs et sa décoration chaleureuse, font que les patients s'y sentent bien. Du moins c'est l'avis du Docteur Alecto Bones. A seulement quarante ans, il est le chef du service des maladies neurodégénératives et un spécialiste reconnu dans ce domaine. Un poste prestigieux qu'il ne doit qu'à lui-même et à ses compétences. Grand, mince, les cheveux grisonnants et de saisissant yeux bleus. C'est un homme sérieux, consciencieux. Il a choisi son métier par vocation, même si certains aspects sont plus pénibles que d'autres. Comme par exemple les consultations d'annonce. Devoir dire à un patient qu'il présente les symptômes d'une maladie grave, sans possibilité de guérison et qui à terme le mènera à la mort, n'est pas chose évidente. C'est pourquoi il les fait dans son bureau. Pour que le patient soit plus à l'aise. En secret il espère que cela les aide à accepter ses diagnostics parfois abrupts.

Si Drago Malfoy connaissait les pensées du Docteur Alecto Bones, nul doute qu'il prendrait grand plaisir à le détromper. Non, ce bureau ne lui paraît pas plus agréable qu'un autre. Non, il n'éprouve aucun plaisir à être ici, dans cet hôpital. Il rajouterait même que la chaise, d'aspect confortable, sur laquelle il est assis, est une torture pour son postérieur de centenaire. Il n'a aucune envie d'être ici. Pourtant il ne se défilera pas. Pas cette fois. Il y a soixante-quinze ans, il a pris un engagement solennel devant ses amis et devant la magie. Il a juré qu'il serait présent aux côtés d'Harry Potter, dans la santé comme dans la maladie.

Ils avaient vingt-cinq ans, la vie devant eux. Jeunes, souriants, pleins de rire et d'envie. Ça n'avait pas été facile, la vie ne l'est jamais. Ils avaient fini par se trouver quelques années après Poudlard, après la guerre. Ils étaient seul, ne s'entendaient pas si mal. Même plutôt bien en fait. Et puis ils s'étaient désirés, aimés, passionnément. Ils s'étaient mariés, ils s'étaient soutenus. Quand Harry avait réalisé qu'avoir des enfants, une famille ne serait jamais qu'un rêve pour lui. Quand la vie l'avait éloigné de Ron et Hermione. Pas beaucoup. Mais suffisamment pour que Drago devienne sont seul vrai confident. Aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, quand Drago regarde Harry, il peut dire qu'il le voit vraiment. Pas seulement ses rides, innombrables, qui lui donnent l'air d'avoir vieilli précocement. Pas seulement ses cheveux, qu'il a toujours gardé d'un noir d'encre et indomptable. Pas seulement ce corps amaigri, noueux, ridé et flasque. Pas seulement ses yeux rendus vitreux par la cataracte. Mais Harry.

Et il sait que quand Harry le regarde, il le voit vraiment aussi. Lui aussi est ridé, plus mince, ses yeux sont plus clairs, presque translucides, ses cheveux sont définitivement blancs et épars, ses joues creuses, quand il retire le dentier qu'il a dû se résoudre à faire faire. Mais il reste lui, Drago, tellement plus. Au moins aux yeux de Harry.

Le docteur Bones a beau être un spécialiste, avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il donnerait tout pour ne pas être là. Pour une fois. Face à Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Et à son époux, Drago Malfoy. MALFOY ! Il arbore son visage sérieux de circonstance, celui des mauvaises nouvelles. Mais il n'arrive pas à lever les yeux du dossier de son patient pour leur faire face.

Harry lui a peur, ça se voit au fond de ses yeux. Il sert la main de Drago, fermement. Avec son visage ridé, il essaye de faire un sourire avenant, réconfortant, pour ce médecin si jeune. Tellement, qu'il n'était même pas né quand lui-même est devenu un homme. Quand il a fait la guerre. Quand il a tué. Aujourd'hui la guerre n'est plus qu'une date et un jour de commémoration. C'est ce qu'ils ont voulu. Les combattants. Mais ça le rend toujours un peu triste, de savoir que les noms de ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour la liberté, sont oubliés.

Soudain, la décision est prise, le courage trouvé. C'est le genre de moment où le temps semble se suspendre. Et le Docteur Bones fait face. A Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. L'un, impressionnant de par ce qu'il est et l'autre, de par ce qu'il dégage.

-« Mr Potter, je vais être franc, les résultats des tests ne sont pas bon. »

La sentence est tombée comme un couperai. La main de Harry se resserre sur celle de Drago. Et le médecin continue.

-« Comme vous le savez, l'espérance de vie des sorciers est plus élevée que chez les moldues, et il n'est pas rare qu'un sorcier atteigne l'âge de cent cinquante ans. C'est peut-être parce que vous avez vécu dans une famille moldue que les premiers symptômes ne vous ont pas alerté. »

Attendre, encore. Attendre qu'un mot, un nom soit posé sur ce qui les effraie.

« Mr Potter, vous présentez toutes les caractéristiques d'une forme évoluée de la maladie d'Alzheimer. D'après les tests, la maladie a commencé à se développer il y a cinq ans. »

Les mains se resserrent encore plus. Une épreuve, une nouvelle, qu'ils vont devoir affronter ensemble. Mais celle-ci sera sans doute leur dernière. Et le médecin continue, comme si une fois lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-« Il existe bien sur des options de traitements, qui pourront retarder, un peu, l'évolution de la maladie. Mais compte tenu du stade auquel vous en êtes Mr Potter, les choix et l'impact des traitements risquent d'être limité. Je me dois de vous le dire. »

Drago s'oblige à écouter. Parce qu'il sait que Harry n'est plus en capacité de le faire. La main qui sert la sienne est une ancre qui l'empêche de fondre en larme face au diagnostic.

-« Bien sur nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider. Mais vous devez prendre conscience qu'il vous faut désormais profiter de chaque instant. »

La fin. Inéluctable. Drago pensait qu'ils auraient plus de temps. Il revoit, ces détails, insignifiants au début, puis de plus en plus inquiétants.

 _Harry tournant en rond dans la maison._

 _« Drago ! Tu n'as pas vu ma baguette ?! »_

 _Harry, souriant dans une conversation, mais perdant le fil de sa phrase._

 _« ...Mais après Drago a pris le... Le... Ho zut ça m'échappe ! »_

 _Avec un petit rire d'excuse._

 _Harry en pleurs sur le canapé du salon, le regard accusateur._

 _« Drago ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Neville est mort ! Je n'ai même pas pu aller à l'enterrent ! »_

 _« Harry... On y est allé il y a deux jours... Tu te souviens il y avait aussi Hermione. »_

 _Harry dans le salon renversant la table d'échec._

 _« Ça m'énerve ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! Arg ! »_

 _Et partant en claquant la porte sous l'œil surpris de Drago._

Les explications sont longues. L'évolution de la maladie. La perte des repères, de l'autonomie, de la pensée. Les traitements qui à ce stade, ne changeront rien. Les institutions. Drago a dit non. Harry restera avec lui. Il prendra soins de lui. Il suffit au Docteur Bones de voir le regard tendre que pose Harry Potter sur son époux, et la détermination de ce dernier pour s'incliner.

Ils finissent par sortir du bureau du Docteur Bones et par rentrer chez eux. Là, ils s'enlacent avec force. Harry pleure. Drago lui, se promet qu'il sera là. Jusqu'à la fin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drago est assis dans son fauteuil préféré, celui en velours vert bouteille, près de la cheminé, allumé en cet hiver rigoureux. Il porte encore son pyjama en soie grise et son peignoir, en soie lui aussi, vert Serpentard comme dit Harry. Il lit la Gazette du Sorcier, profitant de ce qu'il considère comme le début d'une bonne journée.

Depuis qu'ils savent, elles sont rares. C'est comme si l'annonce du diagnostic avait rompu quelque chose. Avant, Harry arrivait à camoufler ses troubles. Maintenant... C'est plus dur. Drago a dû demander à leur elfe de maison de toujours garder un œil sur Harry, quand lui-même est occupé. Rien que la semaine dernière il s'est perdu trois fois dans la maison. C'est pourtant celle qu'ils habitent depuis quarante ans.

Mais parfois, un détail embellit la journée de Drago. Un sourire. Un sourire sincère que lui fait Harry. Parce que le plus souvent ses sourires n'atteignent pas ses yeux. Un merci murmuré, une caresse affectueuse. Ou ces moments ou Harry se contente de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Ces moments se font de plus en plus rares.

C'est le bruit étouffé de pleurs et de petits cris stridents qui le tire de cette bonne mâtinée, pour le replonger dans sa réalité. Délaissant son journal pour une canne, sur laquelle il s'appuie lourdement, il se dirige vers la source des bruits. Le claquement de sa canne contraste avec le chuintement de ses chaussons.

Sortir du salon, traverser l'entré, monter les marches qui mènent à l'étage et aux chambres. Faire quelques pas. Se complaire dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette maison. Regarder les photos animées de leurs proches, de paysages.

Entendre les cris et les pleurs plus forts, plus nets. Les apercevoir. Leur elfe couine tristement, il tapote la jambe de Harry dans une maladroite tentative pour le réconforter, tout en essayant d'essuyer la flaque qui s'étend sur le sol.

Plus il approche, plus l'odeur de l'urine assaille Drago. Une odeur qu'il a appris à reconnaître. Une odeur forte, acre et piquante. Drago a aussi appris à en faire abstraction. Parce qu'à chaque fois que ce genre d'accident se produit, il trouve toujours Harry en pleurs. Le soutenir est plus important que se préoccuper d'une flaque d'urine.

-« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je n'ai pas trouvé ! Par Merlin, Drago ! »

Harry le regarde, les yeux submergés de larmes. Tout son corps tremble tandis qu'il regarde Drago, des excuses s'écoulant sans fin de sa bouche. Son pantalon de velours côtelé s'orne d'une large tache sombre au niveau de l'entrejambe. Se chaussons et ses chaussettes sont trempés.

Drago s'avance de quelques pas et prend Harry dans ses bras. Il le sert fort, aussi fort qu'il le peut. Il l'embrasse, le caresse, le rassure. Petit à petit, Harry se calme. Il s'accroche à son époux. Son seul vrai repère, la seule chose immuable dans son monde en constant changement. En constant oubli.

Encore une fois, Harry n'a pas trouvé les toilettes. Ses envies le prennent comme elles prennent un enfant. Sur le moment. Une envie impérieuse qui ne lui laisse pas le loisir de chercher l'emplacement des toilettes, qu'il a encore oublié. Il ne peut pas se retenir.

Drago regarde leur elfe qui fait disparaître toute trace de l'accident sur le sol. Ils échangent un regard plein de compréhension. Ils aiment Harry. Plus que tout. Ils seront là pour lui. Et désormais, pour éviter ces accidents, Harry portera ce qu'on appelle poliment une « protection », et qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une couche. Parce qu'entre le traumatisme de porter une couche comme un enfant, et celui de s'uriner ou de se déféquer dessus, Drago préfère infliger le premier à Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il est huit heures quand Harry se réveille. Il s'étire doucement dans le lit et sourit à son époux. Un sourire vrai. Ils se disent « bonjour » et commence le rituel qui est devenu le leur.

Après les « protections », Harry a commencé à oublier d'autres choses. Comme quoi faire. Il ne sait plus s'occuper vraiment. Il feuillette la gazette, babille avec Drago ou avec leur elfe, mais son discours est de plus en plus décousu. Il est perdu dès qu'il est seul. Il déambule beaucoup, fait le tour des pièces, a du mal à rester en place s'il n'est pas occupé. Il a définitivement perdu toute continence. Et puis il a oublié comment prendre soin de lui-même. Au début, il a fallu lui rappeler.

 _« Aller Harry, il faut prendre ta douche. »_

 _« Savonne toi Harry, tiens, le gel douche est là. »_

 _« Harry tu t'es brossé les dents ? »_

 _« Nous sommes en juin Harry, si tu mets un pull tu vas avoir trop chaud. »_

Au final, c'est maintenant Drago qui doit laver Harry. Le guider jusque dans la salle de bain. Doucement, lui prendre la main, l'aider à rentrer dans la douche. Le déshabiller, parfois en lui parlant, parfois dans le silence. Un de ces silences que connaissent tous les couples. Pas un silence gênant.

Retirer la « protection ». Nettoyer Harry quand il y a des selles. Drago le fait, sans même froncer le nez ou prendre une moue dégoûtée. Parce que c'est Harry.

Puis rentrer dans la douche à son tour. Sourire à l'homme qu'il aime. Se déshabiller aussi. Dans ces instants, il a la sensation de retrouver leurs jeunes années, quand leurs douches communes étaient coquines. Aujourd'hui, elles sont juste plus pratiques. Il prend soin de Harry. Il le lave, puis se lave. Ils profitent un peu de l'eau chaude.

Ensuite, sortir, se sécher, s'habiller. Une nouvelle journée qui commence. Emmener Harry aux toilettes, souvent. Parce que même s'il n'est plus continent, il garde le réflexe. Et puis c'est mieux, moins dégradant. En tout cas c'est ce que Drago pense.

Dérouler la journée, dans leur petite maison. Leur petit chez eux. Parfois avec de la visite. Que des amis. Pas de journaliste. Juste pour voir Harry, même si parfois, il ne se rappelle pas qui ils sont. Il se souvient d'Hermione. Mais elle vient de moins en moins souvent. Le trajet est éprouvant pour elle. Et à chaque fois qu'Harry la voit, il demande après Ron. Expliquer sa mort est compliqué. Mentir l'est tout autant.

Les autres, Harry s'en souvient parfois sur l'instant. Puis il oublie. Parfois, il ne se souvient même pas.

Bientôt, Drago sait qu'il devra aider Harry à se nourrir. Il doit déjà lui dire de manger, lui mettre la fourchette dans la main. C'est leur vie. Leur quotidien.

Parfois Drago songe aux institutions. Celles qui s'occupent des gens comme Harry. Il se dit que peut être ce serait plus facile pour lui. Qu'on prendrait soin de celui qu'il aime. Que ce sont des professionnels. Qu'ils feraient mieux que lui. Que lui pourrait se reposer, faire une pause.

En fait il y a déjà songé plusieurs fois. Parce que le plus dur ce n'est pas de prendre soin de la personne, c'est d'accepter que celui qu'on a connu fort, indépendant, est désormais malade. Que ce n'est la faute de personne. Ne pas tenir Harry responsable de ses « accidents ». Ne pas perdre patience quand il est récalcitrant. Quand il ne comprend pas. Quand ce qu'il dit n'a pas de sens. Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. Ni celle de Drago.

Parce que cette personne âgée, ridée, sénile. C'est Harry. C'est l'orphelin qui a grandi sous les brimades des Dursley. Celui qui a découvert le monde de la magie à onze ans. C'est ce petit garçon qu'il a rencontré dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. C'est celui qui a combattu un troll, des araignées géantes, un basilic, des détraqueurs, des Mangemorts, Voldemort. C'est celui qu'il a embrassé. Celui avec qui il s'est disputé. Celui qu'il a fait pleurer et qui l'a fait pleurer. Celui avec qui il a fait l'amour. Celui avec qui il a découvert et découvre encore ce qu'est l'amour.

C'est dur. Souvent. Mais il a appris à chérir les moments où il se sent en communion avec Harry. Les moments où il le retrouve vraiment. Ou ils se regardent et se comprennent. Les moments où ils rient ensemble. Ces moments qui ne durent que quelques secondes. Et Drago se dit qu'il est chanceux. Parce qu'il peut garder Harry auprès de lui. Parce qu'il le veut mais surtout parce qu'il le peut. Parce que pour le moment, moralement, il peut.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois ans. C'est le temps qui leur a été imparti depuis qu'ils savent. Drago a vu la maladie progresser, effrayante. Il a vu Harry oublier, pleurer, arrêter de sourire pour de vrai. Il a vu les interrogations dans ses yeux, les questions muettes : _« qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_. Il a vu Harry perdre son autonomie. Oublier jusqu'aux gestes de base. Ne plus savoir aller aux toilettes seul, ne plus savoir se laver, ne plus savoir manger. Ne plus savoir parler.

C'est ce qui a été le plus dur pour Drago. Ne plus entendre sa voix. Savoir que ce qui viendra après sera pire. Pour la première fois, il s'est vraiment senti seul. Une solitude écrasante, qui vous fait suffoquer, vous empêche de penser, et qui finalement vous laisse, figé, pleurant, démuni.

Et finalement ils en sont là. Harry est allongé dans leur lit depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Parce qu'il n'arrive plus à se mettre debout. Les premiers temps Drago, à l'aide d'un sort, le transportait et l'installait dans son fauteuil préféré dans le salon. Mais depuis qu'il a aussi cessé de s'alimenter, Harry a perdu trop de force. Le Dr Bones est passé il a deux jours, pour voir l'évolution de l'état de Harry. Il a dit à Drago que la fin n'était plus très loin.

Alors Drago reste là. Harry allongé dans leur lit, le couvre lit en velours le recouvrant chaudement. Drago dans son fauteuil à côté. Parfois lui faisant la lecture, parfois lui rappelant des anecdotes de leur jeunesse. Mais le plus souvent il reste silencieux, à le regarder et lui tenir la main. Pour lui faire sentir qu'il est là, à ses côtés.

Parfois, Harry le regarde. Le regarde vraiment. Il a l'impression que les prunelles vertes retrouvent toute leur vivacité, toute leur conscience. Dans ces moments il se dit que c'est Harry, celui d'avant la maladie qui le regarde. Et Drago ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement tout en laissant ses larmes couler.

Un coup sur la porte le sort de ses pensées. Hermione. Bientôt la dernière du trio d'or. Drago l'a fait appeler, pour la prévenir. Il sait qu'elle voudrait dire adieu à Harry.

Elle s'approche lentement, vielle femme ridé aux yeux éteints. Depuis que Ron est mort, elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Et quand elle a appris la maladie de Harry, ses enfants ont préféré la prendre chez eux.

Elle s'assoit au bord du lit, le regard fixé sur Harry. Elle ne pleure pas, mais Drago sent qu'elle partage sa douleur. Il lui prend la main, tandis qu'elle dépose la sienne sur celle déjà froide de Harry. Il dort et ne frémit même pas sous le touché.

-« Que vas-tu faire Drago, quand tout sera fini ? »

La question n'est pas très précise, mais ils savent tous les deux ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle lui laisse néanmoins la possibilité de ne pas vraiment répondre, d'éviter, de fuir.

\- « Sans Harry... »

Drago soupire et ferme les yeux. Que c'est dur.

\- « J'ai déjà réglé les papiers. Pour le reste... Nous avons été trop fusionnels, pour qu'il y ait un après. »

Hermione acquiesce. Elle comprend. Après la mort de Ron, si elle n'avait pas eu les enfants, elle n'aurait pas supporté. Pour Drago et Harry ça a été pire. Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant. En épousant Drago, Harry a renoncé à son rêve de paternité. Il se disait peut être l'adoption. Mais à ce moment quelque chose s'est brisé. Il n'a jamais pu l'envisager sérieusement. Alors ils n'avaient qu'eux deux.

Après quelques temps Hermione repart. Elle jette un dernier regard dans la chambre avant de partir. Harry est paisible. Drago le regarde avec un petit sourire. Les flammes des bougies et la lueur de l'âtre les rendent beaux. Hermione sourit à son tour. Et pleure. Bientôt elle aussi la mort viendra la chercher. Et elle se dit qu'il sera dur d'être la dernière à partir.

Leur elfe est venu tirer les rideaux sans qu'il sans aperçoive. Il est resté ce qu'il lui semble être des heures à contempler Harry. Ensemble, avec leur magie et un peu de linge, ils tournent, changent, rafraîchissent Harry. Puis l'elfe va se coucher au pied du lit, sur un petit monticule de vêtements et de draps qui lui sert désormais de couche. Il ne veut pas quitter sa Famille.

La respiration de Harry est lente, apaisée. Ses membres sont froids. Et Drago attend. Il attend encore et encore. Et puis le silence. Alors il se penche, une dernière fois, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, goutte une dernière fois un peu de sa chaleur. Puis il l'habille à l'aide de la magie. Lui met de beaux vêtements, une robe de sorcier coûteuse. Sa baguette entre ses mains nouées.

Il envoie un message au Dr Bones pour le prévenir. Demain matin il viendra. Puis il boit cette potion sur sa table de nuit, qui l'attend depuis quelques semaines.

Enfin il se change lui-même, revêtant la tenue de cérémonie des Malfoy. Une dernière fois.

Enfin il s'allonge aux côtés de Harry. Une dernière fois.

Enfin il s'endort aux côtés de son époux, une dernière fois. Pour toujours.

FIN


End file.
